


Having Happiness

by Marianokasa



Series: Armin X Erwin Mpreg stories [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Cake, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Surprises, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the greatest moment I have ever had." Armin is on his 7th month of pregnancy and Erwin has a surprise for him. Sequal to Taking Moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> God I am on fire today. Anyway, yeah another marriage for Erwin and Armin this time! Yay! Enjoy!

Armin woke up on his and Erwin's bed. He was on his 7th month of pregnancy and his mood swings are quick. " Erwin where are you?"  
\-----------  
Armin changed out of his clothes and walked out of their room. He saw red petals on the ground and followed it. The trail ended in a garden. Armin stopped and gapped. It was a wedding area. Eren instantly was on his side along with Mikasa on the other. "Surprise!" Mikasa said as they walked down the aisle. In the end was Erwin and Levi next to an altar. Armin was in front of Erwin as they reached the end. "Sorry I didn't tell you, but Ithat maybe late now, I must ask you. Will you marry me? "Armin smiled. "Of course I will Commander Erwin." Hanji popped up and started reading the book. "Do you, Armin Arlert take Erwin Smith as your husband? " "I do." Erwin placed a ring on Armin's left ring finger ando Hanji countinued. "Do you, Erwin Smith, take Armin Arlert as your husband?" "I do." Armin placed a ring on his left ring finger. Both of the rings had two roses, one blue (Erwin's) and one red (Armin). "Then you may now kiss." They did, and everyone stand up and clapped. It may not be like Eren and Levi's wedding, but it was the greatest moment of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If it was short! Had to finish in a hurry. Next chapter soon!


End file.
